


Casi todo el tiempo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tiva establecido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un malentendido lleva a Ziva a romper con Tony, pero él no se va a rendir tan fácilmente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi todo el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Monté esta historia recogiendo algunos diálogos de la película Closer según aparecen en [esta página](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0376541/quotes) de Imdb. Los traduje, los reordené a mi gusto para que pudieran contar una historia alternativa y uní cada trocito de diálogo a una escena porque me apetecía como reto personal.  
> Las frases en cursiva al principio de cada escena son los diálogos.

_“ Pero somos felices… ¿No?”_

—¡DiNozzo, ven aquí!

Tony pausó la película, carraspeó y ensayó su mejor sonrisa del millón de dólares antes de levantarse y acudir a las voces de Ziva en la cocina. Si le estaba llamando por su apellido, mal asunto. Solo esperaba que se apiadase de él, un lugar lleno de cuchillos no era el más indicado para una discusión con una asesina profesional.

—Dime, querida nin…

Agua saliendo a borbotones, eso ocurría. La tubería del fregadero, tras múltiples avisos, había decidido romperse por todo lo alto y ambos sabían quién tenía la culpa.

—¡Me dijiste que habías llamado al fontanero!  
—Cabe la remota posibilidad de que tal vez lo olvidara, igual que Lenny en… Es igual. El caso, ya sabes, hemos estado ocupadísimos.

Ziva le echó una mirada furibunda y continuó buscando la llave de paso. Tony decidió acercarse y colaborar, no contaba con que sus pantuflas recién compradas resbalasen tanto. El culetazo que se pegó contra los azulejos aplacó las iras de Ziva lo suficiente para que provocarle una risotada antes de proseguir con su enfado.

* * *

_“ Sí, la vi desnuda. No, no me la follé”._

Un cinéfilo sabe mejor que nadie que el manido lugar común que advierte de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras es cierto. Igual que resultaba absurdo pensar en ello en aquel momento por mucho que Tony no pudiese evitarlo. Si hubiera buscado una situación desafortunada con la que tratar de dinamitar lo suyo con Ziva, no se le habría ocurrido ninguna mejor.

Su pareja, compañera y repartidora de leches particular había ido a abrir la puerta en el peor momento. De nada valía que Tony intentase explicarle que solo se defendía, que la calentona de la señora Miller tenía la culpa de todo. Que él solo trataba de repelerla y por eso parecía que estaba haciendo manitas con una madurita interesante en pelotas cuando en realidad forcejeaba con ella.

Ziva no dijo nada. Solo les miró, se dio media vuelta y a punto estuvo de descolgar la puerta de sus goznes al cerrar.

* * *

_“¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan inmensamente decepcionante?”_  
 _“Ahí está mi encanto”._

—¿Cómo puedes mentirme tan desfasadamente?  
—Descaradamente. Se dice…  
—¡Lo sé! Quería oírte decirlo.

Tony se encogió y puso una mueca. El primer intento de abordarla de camino al coche había fracasado estrepitosamente, no era el cañón de la pistola de Ziva con quien él quería hablar. El lavabo de señoras de la oficina era su segunda oportunidad. Que por el momento funcionase mejor de lo que él creía porque todavía no estaba herido no resultaba muy halagüeño.

—Oh, vamos, Ziva, no ocurrió nada. Ya te he dicho que…  
—“Querido diario, otro día aburrido en la Mansión Playboy. Poca cosa: una cuarentona de buen ver me ha obligado a acostarme con ella y mi concubina principal se ha enfadado. Creo que me buscaré un par de rubias para la noche”.  
—Las únicas rubias que voy a ver hoy son las cervezas que tenemos en la nevera.

Ziva se cruzó de brazos y le observó con la cabeza ladeada.

—Que te crees tú eso. Tienes hasta la puesta de sol para sacar tu porquería de mi casa o la sacaré yo misma.

* * *

_“Nadie te querrá nunca tanto como yo. ¿Por qué no basta con el amor?”_

De nuevo, Tony comprendía a algunos reos de película y maldecía el sistema judicial. En esta ocasión, el suyo no era más que un proceso clandestino donde la acusación, el fiscal, el jurado y el juez eran una misma persona.

Ziva no hacía más que echarle en cara su falsedad, lo poco sincero que era. Varias veces le había ordenado que dejase las mentiras y confesase. Era tentador, conmutar la pena de muerte por la perpetua a cambio de confesar un crimen que no había cometido y por el que no merecía ni un solo día de reclusión. Parecía el único movimiento posible, el fiscal se oponía a cualquier acuerdo.

Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor. Si le iban a condenar, no tendrían su confesión como prueba.

—No he hecho nada—repitió, esta vez con aplomo—. Si no me crees, es que no me conoces ni sabes lo que siento.  
—Seguro que no es vergüenza.  
—No, porque no he hecho nada. Y porque me estaba reservando las palabras mágicas para otro momento, pero te las puedo decir ahora.  
—Ahórratelas.

* * *

_“Siempre te querré. Odio hacerte daño”._  
 _“Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?”_

Al menos su relación laboral era tolerable, glacialmente educada. Ziva solo le dirigía la palabra cuando había algún asunto de trabajo de por medio, pero al menos ya había pasado la fase de los insultos y las malas caras. Era un paso, aunque fuese hacia el desastre.

—Menudos modales—trató de bromear.

No pasaba un día sin que intentase aligerar el ambiente, aunque los resultados no podrían calificarse de espectaculares. En esta ocasión, Ziva le miró de soslayo y esperó a que Tony abriese el coche.

—Quiero decir que lo que ha hecho su marido tampoco ha sido tan grave, ¿no? Solamente…  
—No—le interrumpió Ziva—. Tienes razón, los hay que hacen cosas mucho peores y siguen vivos, pero se siente traicionada. No hay nada peor que cuando la persona a la que quieres y en quien confías te hace daño. —Te repito que no hice nada.  
—¿Quién está hablando de ti?  


* * *

_“¿Qué harás si encuentro a otro?”_  
 _“Ponerme celoso”._

Ziva al teléfono en francés soltando una risilla estúpida como si tuviera quince años. Tony no le quitaba ojo de encima aunque no hablase el idioma, con el tono le bastaba. Estaba tonteando con ese diplomático engolado con el que les había tocado contactar para la resolución de su caso. Para desgracia de Tony, el tipo no había parado de echarle las babas encima a Ziva y ella se había mostrado de lo más receptiva a sus avances.

—¿Tienes una cita, David?—inquirió tratando de no parecer demasiado asqueado. Ziva se encogió de hombros.  
—Es posible.  
—¿Posible? “Oh, oui, je t’aime, moi non plus. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?” La baba me ha salpicado media mesa.  
—Pues ve a por una bayeta y límpiala.

Tony sonrió y la señaló.

—Buen intento. Casi pico. Casi me pongo celoso, pero no cuela.

Ziva hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Una pena, porque tengo una cita esta noche.

* * *

_“Piensas que el amor es sencillo. Crees que el corazón es como un diagrama”._  
 _“¿Alguna vez has visto un corazón humano? ¡Parece un puño cubierto de sangre!”_

—Deberías contárselo.  
—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? En su academia de ninjas le enseñaron a no escuchar las súplicas del enemigo.  
—Aun así. Ella no estaba cuando la loca esa se pasó por la oficina y volvió a intentar violarte. Si lo hubiera visto…  
—McVirgen, siento reventarte la burbuja, pero no sabes nada de relaciones.

McGee dejó de despellejar su rosquilla y levantó la vista para mirarle. El novato estaba demasiado serio, mal asunto.

—Si no hablas tú con ella, lo haré yo.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra, Mc…

El teléfono siempre tan oportuno. Tony descolgó a regañadientes aunque se tratase del escritorio del jefe. Gibbs se había llevado a Ziva a Carolina del Sur a seguir una pista y el novato no tenía muchas ganas de ir contestando llamadas ajenas.

—Mesa del agente especial Gibbs… Hola, Ducky… Voy.

Colgó e informó a McGee de las novedades: el corazón que habían encontrado enterrado a varios metros del resto del cuerpo de la víctima parecía corresponder. Tony no sabía por qué, pero últimamente les tocaban los crímenes pasionales más truculentos.

* * *

_“No quiero problemas”._  
 _“No soy un problema”._

Viernes por la noche, ¿qué mejor que una copita en un bar de confianza cerca de casa mientras uno echaba la caña y esperaba a ver qué pececito tocaría? Mientras no se tratase de trucha, la cena estaría garantizada.

Al fin se le acercaba una: ojos claros, rizos de oro. Sin saber por qué, Tony se dijo que prefería una morena, aunque descartó la idea rápidamente: Gisele Bündchen, Claudia Schiffer, Doutzen Kroes… todas rubias. Cindy Crawford no era para tanto, ni mucho menos.

La rubia le dijo su nombre, pero Tony decidió olvidarlo en el momento en que lo oyó. No era importante. Conversaron un poco, le hizo reír con un par de tonterías y llegó el momento de invitarla a subir a su piso o dejarla marchar. Un poco de diversión y un descargón de adrenalina y endorfinas eran justo lo que Tony necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Tony pagó su copa y la de la rubia, se levantó de su taburete y se marchó. Al llamarla por hacer una comprobación rutinaria, Ziva tenía el teléfono apagado.

* * *

_“El amor te aburre”._  
 _“No, me decepciona”._

—Otro malo arrestado, ¿sí?—comentó Ziva con entusiasmo.  
—Sí, y un novio infiel menos en el mundo, ¿no te alegra?

Ziva le miró de soslayo y no respondió. Como si no le hubiese oído, continuó charloteando con McGee. Parecían de esos amigos que salen del cine y hablan de la película aunque ya haya terminado, solo que con el caso. Alguien debería recordarles la regla número trece.

Abrió la puerta del furgón y dejó que Ziva pasase al asiento central. Llevaba un par de semanas sin protestar porque no conducía y tratándole de un modo extraño, como si volviese a considerarle un ser humano. Aun así, apenas le dirigía la palabra y Tony tenía la sensación de que evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Daba pie a poder chincharla y ponerla a prueba, así que decidió intentarlo:

—¿Qué vais a hacer después? Yo voy a ir al bar y ver si encuentro a la misma…  
—Tus noches de ladillas y sífilis no nos interesan, Tony—le cortó Ziva—. Yo voy a afilar mi colección de cuchillos.

* * *

_“¿Es porque tiene éxito?”_  
 _“No, es porque… no me necesita”._

Tirado en un almacén polvoriento, con la cara y el cuerpo llenos de golpes y encadenado espalda con espalda con un McGee en condiciones parecidas, podría decirse que a Tony no le sobraban los motivos para estar contento. Sin embargo, sus labios partidos sonreían ampliamente.

Ziva acababa de llegar con el tiempo más ajustado que el Séptimo de Caballería y, tras unos cuantos movimientos que habrían dejado en ridículo a Lara Croft y Jackie Chan, se había deshecho de todos los malos y sus armas gigantes ella solita. Solo le faltaba sacudirse las manos para limpiarlas de inmundicia.

—Esa es mi chica, novato—dijo mientras la veía inmovilizando a aquellos matones para cuando despertasen.  
—Técnicamente…  
—Calla, no me fastidies el momento. Y hablando de momentos, ¿qué era eso que tanta prisa tenías en confesarme cuando parecía que íbamos a morir?  
—Eh… Nada.  
—¡Venga ya! Como no me lo digas, tu calentador de tazas USB sufrirá un desgraciado accidente.  


McGee suspiró y agachó su cabeza. Menudo chichonazo llevaba en la frente.

—Tal vez… Tal vez hablé con Ziva hace unas semanas y le conté todo.

* * *

_“Tengo que verte”._  
 _“No”._

—Oh, vamos, Ziva, ¿por qué no?

Ziva sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Tras la confesión de McCelestina en aquel almacén asqueroso, Tony se había propuesto reconquistarla. Si Ziva ya sabía que no había habido infidelidad, sino solo una loca con hambre atrasada, no tenía sentido continuar evitándole. Les había costado mucho construir algo bonito y estable, era hora de retomarlo.

—Porque… no y basta.  
—¡Qué madurez! ¡Qué argumentos más profundos y bien razonados!

Ziva frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Le dijo la sartén a la olla.  
—Al cazo. El refrán de la olla es otro.  
—Ese me lo sé: “donde tengas la olla…  
—Suficiente, ya veo que te lo conoces. Entonces, ¿por qué no?

Ziva resopló, pasó las manos a sus caderas y le miró. En sus ojos no había ya enfado, sino un barullo emocional que a Tony le costaba desentrañar. Las tías siempre tan complicadas y Ziva era para echarle de comer aparte.

—Porque… ¿Qué habías pensado?  
—¿Con este tiempo? Pizza y pelis en el sofá.  
—Suena bien.

* * *

_“Mírame a los ojos. Dime que no estás enamorada de mí”._  
 _“No estoy enamorada de ti”._  
 _“Mentira”._

—Lo siento, Tony.

Cuando oyó esas tres palabras, Tony solo pudo suspirar y dar gracias. Al fin las aguas volvían a su cauce. No importaba que les hubiese quedado “Instinto básico” a medias, ya la terminarían en otro momento. Quizá durante esos días del mes en que a Ziva le bajaba la apetencia y le subía la mala leche por mucho que odiase que se lo recordaran.

Pensó en decirle que no importaba, que todo el mundo se equivoca o quizá que él lo sentía más y que ya se lo había dicho, pero optó por no hacer sangre. Prefería con mucho ocuparse en acariciar su espalda sudorosa.

—Nunca te disculpes, es un signo de debilidad.  
—Pero…  
—Eh, regla número seis.

Ziva levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró, visiblemente atribulada. Tony sonrió y la besó. Era el momento de las palabras mágicas al fin. Tras decirlas le costó no reír, parecía mentira que las mejillas de Ziva se pudiesen colorear tanto.

—Yo a ti no.  
—¡Venga ya!

Ziva soltó una carcajada tras la cual se quedó mirándole. Su cara traviesa indicaba que tenía ganas de continuar con la celebración.


End file.
